


Stolen Sleep

by MagicMan_TheDiva



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMan_TheDiva/pseuds/MagicMan_TheDiva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stolen Sleep

A low growl echoed as Antisepticeye woke up; his image flickered and his body glitched as he stretched. He rubbed his eyes and frowned, turning to face the door of his room. 

Stumbling on his own legs, Anti got up from his bed and yawned loudly. The demon slowly made his way out of his dark bedroom into the blindly well lit hallway. 

Following the loud chatter and bickering, Anti made his way into the living room, where the other egos were. 

The demon scanned the room until his eyes fell on Jackie. 

The superhero was sat at the couch, playing some videogame against Chase. The two of them were elbowing each other and loudly arguing about their “carts”, “shells” and something about a “rainbow road” 

After twenty or so seconds, Jackie seems to realize that he was getting stared at and turned around, facing Anti. 

“What’s up, turtle!” he greeted loudly, drawing the attention of the others to the glitchy ego 

“Finally joining us, sleeping beauty?” Chase joked “Oh, what an honor for you to grace us with your presence” 

With a couple seconds of silence, Jackie realized they were not going to get an answer from the demon 

“Dude, are you okay?” the hero asked cautiously, as Anti slowly approached him 

When Anti reached Jackie, his snatched the hero’s mask away, moving faster than the others could see, and put it on his own face 

“What the fuck, dude?” said Chase “Why did you--” he was interrupted when Anti snatched away his cap 

Cap in hand, Anti moved to the dinner table, where Henrik and JJ sat together. JJ greeted the demon with a cheerful smile as he approached, but the doctor seemed unaware of his presence. For a few seconds, Anti stared as the good doctor read his newspaper, before reaching out and taking away his glasses 

Henrik flinched “...Vhat...?” he mumbled, as he didn’t seem to realize what had happened. 

Placing the glasses on his face, Anti turned to face JJ, who tried to back away from him with a confused and startled look in his eyes, and took his hat, placing it on his own head. 

Scanning the room once again, Anti focused his eyes on Marvin. The magician laid on an arm chair, his legs thrown over the side of the chair, with a large magic book floating in front of him. Anti made his way towards him, stopping just a couple steps away and staring. 

Watching the demon from the corner of his eyes, Marvin adjusted his posture and smirked 

“Oh, hello there handsome~~” he greeted “See something you like?” 

Paying no mind to the magician’s words, Anti reached out and took Marvin’s mask 

“Excuse me?!” Marvin said, startled “If you're gonna start taking my clothes off, the least you could do is buy me dinner first~~” 

Anti placed the white cat mask on his head, and piled on the two other hats he took on top of his head as he made his way to Robbie, who sat on the carpet with some stuffed animals 

The zombie looked up at the demon staring at him, before shifting his eyes down at his stuffed animals, grabbing one of them and gently handing it to the glitch demon. 

Taking the stuffed animal in his hands, he pet Robbie’s hair before turning his back and walking out of the living room and back into his room 

Finally laying back in his bed, Anti closes his eyes and falls back into a peaceful sleep immediately. 

==========================================================================================

Hours later, Anti finally wakes back up, actually feeling rested this time. 

Before he opens his eyes, a soft voice reaches his ears 

“Look at him...” it says “when he’s not all murder-y, he really can be quite adorable...” 

Anti opens his eyes, but the view that greets him is not the one he expected. 

The other egos stood around his room, some of them sitting on his bed. He felt a hand pet his hair and turned around sharply to see Marvin lying beside him, a soft look on the magician’s eyes 

“What the FUCK?!” he exclaimed, jumping back to make some distance between him and the others “Why are you fuckers in my room?!” his voice glitched and crackled 

“You vere acting veird, so ve came to check on you” commented Henrik, who sat by the foot of the demon’s bed "Also, you took our stuff" 

“No, I didn’t!” the demon argued 

“You didn’t, huh?” chuckled Chase, nodding to the pile of things on Anti’s bed 

...A black hat, a grey cap, a blue superhero mask, a white cat mask, glasses, and a stuffed animal... 

“Alright, maybe I did!” Anti said 

“Yeah, it was super weird too” Jackie said “You just... stared at us for a couple seconds, took the stuff, and went back to bed. Why did you want our things anyway?” 

Anti buried his face in his pillow and mumbled something the others couldn't make out 

“What was that, darling?” Marvin asked, still running his fingers through Anti’s hair “You gonna need to speak up, we can't quite hear you.” 

Anti lifted his face from the pillow, revealing a deep blush 

“I wanted to get a proper sleep for once, alright?!” he growled “and the stuff smelled like you guys, and it helped me relax...” his voice got quieter with every word, until it was back to just a quiet mumble 

The other egos seemed stunned for a moment, not knowing how to answer to that. Robbie was the first one to react. 

Robbie moved from where he was, leaning against Henrik, and sat closer to the demon 

The zombie looked at Anti and tilted his head “Cuddles?” 

With a pout and an almost imperceptible nod, Anti pulled Robbie to him, where the zombie was quick to get comfortable against the demon’s chest. 

A quiet giggle was heard from JJ, who also climbed on the bed, on the other side of Marvin, making the magician snuggle closer to Anti 

“Oh! Cuddle pile!” exclaimed Jackie, quickly throwing himself on the bed too 

“A … cuddle pile...?” questioned Henrik “You guys do zhat; I have stuff to do” he began getting up to leave 

“Awn, don’t be a killjoy, Doc” said Chase, pulling the doctor back “You're gonna joins us too” 

Pulling Henrik down with him, Chase joined the pile of people on the bed, quickly finding a comfortable spot for himself 

While all the other egos moved around him, finding good ways to lay down so everyone was comfortable, Anti snuggled deeper into his blankets and let out a content sigh, the hint of a calm smile on his face.


End file.
